It's now or never isn't it?
by weasleysgirl06
Summary: There's little time left now that Voldemort and his Army are set for the kill of Harry Potter and the ones that he loves. Ron and Hermione go down into the chamber of secrets, to destroy the second Horcrux and recover the time the lost when Ron went away.


A/N: wouldn't this have been Nifty. I don't own any of this characters, book rights etc. just wanted to write a story about my fave couple ron and hermione.

Ron and hermione watched as Harry and Luna slid underneath the invisibility cloak to find

the item that belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw. Before they knew it was gone.

Ron grabbed hermione's hand with one of his and holding the goblet in his other, he lead her out into the hallway. She struggled to go with him. but he

insisted that he needed to tell her something. She then followed him,without resisting as she was

still a little angry at him for leaving her at the campsite. " What is it Ronald." She said folding her

arms against her chest and leaning against the wall. The sword destroyed the necklace, there has

got to be something to destroy the goblet." He looked back in to the room of requirement and saw

his sister Ginny, pacing the floor as well. He knew that she was worried about Harry. " Ginny...

Ginny.. that's it!" Ron exclaimed smiling he turned to Hermione with a wide smile on his face.

"Have you gone mad." Hermione said a little weirded out by Ron's happiness. " Hermione don't you

get it?"

"Get what Ron I don't understand."

"Second year, Ginny had been possesed by Tom Riddle because she had the destroyed Diary with a basilisk fang."

Hermione looked at him, for a while and then smiled. " Whats's your point."

'We can destroy the next horcrux, the cup with the basilisk fang." He said proud that he had

thought of such a thing. He started walking to the the girls second floor lavatory. Hermione hurried toward him.

" Ron thats a great idea, but how do we plan on getting in the chamber of secrets , you have to speak parsal tongue, and you don't."

" No... but I heard Harry do it back in second year, I'll just repeat what I heard see if it works that way." He trotted along the hallway of the school with such determination.

Hermione rocked her head back and forth to see if he was looking at her. She did it a couple times, until he fianally did.

He smiled a warm smile, that was so contagious she smiled the same way back. befire she knew it her had was in his and they were walking hand in hand to the chamber of secrets.

They entered the lavatory, remembering all the times they had spent there know that those few moments were soon to be over if they couldn't destroy the horcrux to rid of Voldemort. Memories flooded back.

Flashbacks of making the poly juice potion, Ron and harry turning into crabbe and goyle, Moaning myrtle crying, Hermione as a cat, ron remembing the time he and harry and professor lockhart came in here to save ginny and hermione when she was petrified.

Ron looked at Hermione, he remebered that day seeing her lying there still, petrified almost dead, he couldn't lose her then and he wouldn't lose her now.

He squezzed her hand and closed his eyes trying to remeber the sounds coming out of  
Harry's mouth when he opened the portal to the chamber 5 years ago. He started to form s soununds adding an occasional H to them.

" Hassss aaassss sssssa."

He and Hermione waited to see if anything happened, when it didn't Ron heard Hermione whimper.

" Let me try it again." he said.

"Hassaaasssahecasss." He waited again and it seemed to work. The portal in the lavatory sinks seemed to pull apart and locked in closer to the wall, leaving a black hole which was the entrance to the chamber.

"Ladies first." He said gesturing to hermione.

" Im not going down there first you do it."

"Mione, you'll be fine, it's just rock and gravel down there." she was being difficult.

" there could be some baby basilisk down there You first." She said.

"Hermione you don't understand there are spiders down there."

" You you expect me to go down there! I'm afraid of spiders too."

" Really." He took a deep breath. "Fine." he handed the goblet to Hermione. He headed down the ladder down into the chamber, and landed on the gravel. looking around he hadnt been down there in a long while it hadnt changed it was still, dark damp, and scary.

" It's clear hermione." he said looking up waiting for her to come down. He saw her coming down slowly with one foot behind the other, she was doing it one handed carrying the goblet. He had forgotten she had it. He took it from her and placed it on the gravel, she took each step very slowly. when she was half way down he grabbed her by the hips and and carried her down.

She didn't expect his cold fingers to seep through her shirt and touch her skin, that she jumped and cooed at the touch of him. He put her down on her feet and let go of her, and started rubbing his hands together.

"Sorry there a bit cold." He said. She stood facing him, blushing a little.

He smiled back at her. " What?"he asked.

Hermione shook her head. " Nothing."

Ron broke out of his trance that her face captivated for him. " Well.. we should get going you know get this done before Harry gets back."

"Or before we get attacked by a spider." Hermione joked.

" squeaked.

" Im just kidding, come on." She placed her hand on his back, and they walked thorough the dark damp tunnel into a large room.

Hermione looked around, "Wow slytherin must have lived like a king down here." She said looking around.

" Or a prisoner.' Ron said. walking over to one of the basilisk fangs. He placed the cup down onto the floor and hovered it above the cup, and looked at Hermione who stood there looking at him. he couldn't have her standing in front of him like that. All he saw was Harry kissing her, like when he destroyed the necklace.

" What's wrong?" She asked. Walking over to him and kneeling down beside him.

He handed the fang over to hermione, placing it in her hand. " Here."

She took the fang in her hands, " Hermione." Ron Mumbled.

She looked at Ron and stared into his blue eyes. He looked at her her, " How do you feel about me?'

" What."

"Stab it , Stab the Goblet do it now." He Commanded.

He caught her off guard and she didn't know what do do answer his question or stab the goblet she looked at him then looked at the goblet.

" do it do it now.' He told her.

She freaked and took the basilisk fang and held it in the air right above the Goblet.

"DO IT NOW!!" Ron yelled . She closed her eyes and thrusted the fang into the Goblet, asd hard as she could, creating a white light, and a loud screeching sound that was sooner gone within in a minute.

Hermione was scared, she felt an adrenaline rush, she breathed heavily, she opened her eyes.

" I did it, I did it ... Ron." She said looking at him he and smiled. She laughed. " I feel.. I feel."

Suddenly Ron pulled her closer to him.

He smashed his lips into hers and she did it right back, they moved there lips in such rhythmic motion breathing heavily, Ron touched his tongue to hers and heard her whimper. He reached his hands to the middle of her backside and began to slide them around. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself into his lap. he grabbed her legs bring them around his him. Not caring what was around them Ron and Hemione began moving there hands in places they were never taught about (since when did they teach sex ed in hogwarts. ) Hermione reached her hands on both sides of ron's sweater and pulled up revealing his very broad chest. Perhaps from playing all that quidditch. Then over his head. she then placed her hands at his waist and gently slid them up his chestn over his sholders and down his arms then placing his hands at her waist where he repeated the same thing on took one of his hands and placed it on her breast while he kissed her neck, and his other hand on her back and then gently lowering her back towards th floor. she went down easy pulling him along with her. His weight on her body felt intoxicating as she breathed in his sweet citris smell. She whimpered again, and he covered her lips with his own. He was so gentle, so good, but Hermione wanted more, pushing him away for a moment, she did the liberty of unbuttoning his pants for him, and sliding them down, her lips began to quiver, as he did the same to her, and being to wrapped up into eachother. they didn't notice that they were fully naked lying on the stone kneeled up looking at her breathtaking body, then he lay back down entering inside her she felt a deep rush enter into her body and she began to moan. Ron leaned down and kissed her breathing heavily and thrusting every inch of him into her body. "I've ..wanted ..this.. for.. a long ttime." he panted. " She looked at him and smiled panting as well she said. " me too.'

Ron ran his hands up and down her body, and gently kissed every inch of her jawline, which made her smile at the tiny whiskers on his chin. she kept her hands on his shoulders, letting him take her into a moment of bliss. Then something was changing, she started feeling really hot, and the pressure below became tighter. she started moving her nails into Ron's back. Suddenly Hermione felt a deep explosion, of pleasure. She moaned, and Ron moaned too. Ron felt himself releasing somthing into her, and when he felt he was finished, he rolled off. still keeping Hermione close to him. he moved into the side of her body. caressing her arm, and holding his lips close to her ear.

His breath was short and so was hers. He could see her small breasts rising writh ever breath she took. He placed his hand on her stomach. " I love you." He whispered in her ear. Hermione's heart fluttered at his words, and she began to feel butterflies in her stomach. She colsed her eyes, smiled, and took a deep breath. she opened her eyes and looked at Ron. His hair was all mussed up like he had just woken up, he was smiling, and his blue eyes bore into hers like she had never seen them before. " I love you too." She whispered to him. He gently scooted closer and kissed her so softly on her lip, and looked at her eyes.

"HARRY." she said.

Ron got off of her, quickly "What! I knew I knew you..."

"No Ron, harry is probably looking for us upstairs.'

"Oh... right...well...." Ron got up and started putting his clothes back on, and Hermione did the same.

Ron cleared his throat and looked around.

"Bet this is only one of the weirdest places we'll ever have sex."

Hermione laughed a little as she put on her shirt.

"Is that so?" she said.

" Im glad we did this." She said.

Ron walked up to her, and grabbed the back of her head leaning her closer into his mouth. He kissed her with such passion and she returned the favor.

"It's now or never isn't it?" Ron asked.

"Don't say that." she said.

Ron smiled and kissed her again. " I love you Hermione Granger." '

" I love you too roonil wazlib." she joked and began picking up an armful of fangs.

Ron smiled and did the same.


End file.
